


Mouthwash

by dabblesofacollegestudent



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblesofacollegestudent/pseuds/dabblesofacollegestudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Sanji didn't exactly go as Usopp planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthwash

Usopp had a boyfriend. It was hard to wrap his brain around the concept. He repeated it to himself over and over again in his head all time time but it was still so surreal. If only the jerks that used to make fun of Usopp for his unusually large nose could see him now. If they were told that by the time Usopp was a freshman in highschool, that he would be going steady with the once ladies man Sanji, they would have asked you what you were smoking. 

It was true though, and the fact that he was dating Sanji was even more unbelievable. Usopp had met Sanji back in middle school when he found him crying by the bleachers because a girl turned him down because he had braces. The two had become fast friends after that, with Sanji defending him from bullies and Usopp helping Sanji on his math homework. Even though they were really close friends, Usopp was convinced that there was no way that Sanji would be interested in a guy like him. First of all, Usopp didn’t know Sanji was gay until fairly recently (or actually bi, as Sanji would often correct him). Second, Usopp was a gangly kid with a nose too large for his face, and a total loser. Sanji on the other hand, while he had his dorky moments too, just reeked of confidence and coolness. The only confidence Usopp had was fake and built mostly on lies Usopp told himself to try to curb his cripplingly low self-esteem.

So when Sanji asked him out, the long nosed liar felt like he was on cloud nine. It was still really new though, with Sanji still being hesitant to hold Usopp’s hand and Usopp still feeling nervous on every date they went on. However, today was going to be the day. Usopp was going to pick up what little courage he had and kiss Sanji. Maybe… if the opportunity arose….

Currently, the two of them were curled up under a blanket together watching a movie in Sanji’s basement. If there was a time to snag a kiss from Sanji, it would be now, considering they were all alone and Sanji’s adoptive father Zeff wasn’t due back from work for a couple more hours.Sanji was looking pretty relaxed right now and was paying complete attention to events unfolding on screen. Usopp had been absolutely appalled when he found out that Sanji hadn’t seen ANY of the X-Men movies and Usopp was determined to fix that. However, Usopp couldn’t focus on anything right now besides his frayed nerves, even as Storm was completely wrecking Toad.

“You know what happens to a toad when it’s struck by lightning? The same thing that happens to everything else.”

“Wait a second,” Sanji commented. “That line makes… no sense.”

“That’s because it was supposed to be a reference to a scene with Toad earlier but it was cut from the movie. Leaving the one liner…. Just hanging like that.” Usopp rattled off his X-Men trivia.

“Hmm,” Sanji hummed, his attention going back to the movie. Luckily (or maybe not so luckily) with Sanji so focused on what was going on in the movie, it gave Usopp a chance to stare longingly at Sanji’s lips. They always looked so soft to Usopp, and far more inviting than his own chapped ones. How did most couples initiate kisses anyway? Do you ask? Should he just do the ol’ fake a stretch and wrap his arm around Sanji’s shoulders? Would Sanji see this as too forward? What if the kissing is bad? Would Sanji break up with him if he’s a bad kisser? Shit shit shit, he can’t do this he can’t-

“You okay there Usopp?” Sanji asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

“Me? I’m fine. W-why do you ask?” Usopp stuttered out.

“Well, you’ve been staring at me this whole time. Are you sure you’re okay?” Sanji questioned again.

“I’m completely a-okay. I couldn’t be better! In fact I am more then okay, I’m awesome. You think I’m awesome right? Wait don’t answer that. Crap, what am I saying? I mean, yeah, I’m fine.” Usopp wanted to slap himself so bad right now. Sanji though, for some reason, found his unintelligible babbling amusing and was smiling sweetly at him. Shit, he looked so cute, and he was so close… he could just lean in and…

Suddenly, his lips were touching Sanji’s and he had no idea how it even happened. Sanji was completely still for a moment, before he lightly kissed Usopp back. Usopp felt like he died and when to heaven as Sanji kissed him softly. It completely slipped Usopp’s mind that this was his first kiss, as Sanji slowly deepened the kiss and opened his mouth and…

“Ugh!” Usopp quickly pulled away, and made a face of disgust. Sanji’s mouth tasted like ash and smoke. It was one of the nastiest things Usopp had ever tasted. Shit, Usopp had forgotten that Sanji was an avid smoker. Despite seeing his boyfriend smoke like a chimney (even though it was illegal for him to do so at 15 years of age) it had still never occurred to Usopp that Sanji’s mouth would taste like an ashtray.

“What! What’s wrong?” Sanji asked worriedly but Usopp wasn’t focusing on him. He had already got up and was heading to the bathroom to wash this awful taste out of his mouth. Usopp hurriedly turned on the sink and slurped at the water coming from the faucet.

“Ah,” Usopp sighed with relief, before turning back to Sanji, who looked like someone ran over his prized frying pan.

“Does my mouth taste that bad?” Sanji asked, looking pitifully dejected.

“Ahhhhh no! It just… surprised me is all! That’s it!” Usopp tried really hard to backpedal but the lie sounded bad even to him. If anything, Sanji was looking even more depressed. “Look Sanji, “ Usopp walked up to his boyfriend. “I’m really sorry I overreacted. I’m not… I’m not gonna break up with you over this or… anything like that…”

“I wasn’t worried about that, you shitty long nose.” Sanji huffed and turned away. “Let’s just… finish the stupid movie.”

“O-okay,” Usopp mumbled, clearly troubled by the fact that he severely hurt Sanji’s feeling but being too afraid to continue the discussion. They watched the rest of the movie in awkward silence.

—

It had been two weeks and Sanji and him had yet to hang out outside of school hours and Usopp was getting worried. Would he never be able to kiss Sanji again due to his disgusting tasting mouth? Was Sanji going to break up with him? Usopp had spent the last two weeks biting his fingernails to stumps in worry. It was stupid of him to kiss Sanji. He probably just ruined their whole relationship. He might as well call it quits now and try to at least salvage their friendship. As Usopp began walking home after school he was going over all the ways he was a complete moran when he heard a voice behind him.

“Hey! Long nose!” Usopp froze in his tracks when he heard Sanji coming up behind him. Usopp spun around to see Sanji approaching him with a very determined look on his face.

“Oh, h-hey Sanji! How are you doing? I’m fine, thanks! Oh wait, you didn’t ask me that… Well now you know anyway I guess. Anyway, great weather we’re having right?”

Sanji didn’t reply as he walked right up to him. Without warning he cupped Usopp’s checks in his hand, and bent down to kiss him. Usopp stood frozen in shock for a few seconds until he hesitantly returned the kiss. As Sanji opened his mouth Usopp felt disgusted at the idea of sticking his tongue anywhere in there, but decided to indulge his boyfriend while he still had him. As Usopp began kissing Sanji, he found that Sanji didn’t taste nearly as bad as the first time. He found that, while Sanji’s mouth still had the faint taste of ash, it mostly tasted like mint now. Surprised but undoubtedly pleased, Usopp hooked his arms around Sanji’s neck and continued kissing him until they were both out of breath. After breaking the kiss, the two of them could only pant and stare at each other.

“Better then last time right?” Sanji asked, soundly uncharacteristically nervous.

“Yeah,” Usopp replied. ‘What did you use to… uh… make it taste less…”

“Mouthwash.” Sanji answered, a smile finally lighting up his face.

“Um, could you, ah, kiss me again?” Usopp could feel the blood rush to his face at that question but he couldn’t help himself.

“Sure thing longnose.” Sanji chuckled and leaned in to kiss him one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born out of my confusion that, in so many fanfictions, people go on and on about how great Sanji’s mouth tastes (like calling it musky and smokey or whatever). However, if we're being honest, Sanji’s mouth has to taste completely awful with all that smoking. So, I hope you enjoy this incredibly random sanuso fic.


End file.
